Holiday Humbug
by NeonDomino
Summary: Having closed his heart to everything and everyone, Draco almost passes up the chance to become part of a family, fall in love or reunite with distant relatives. It's only with the arrival of three ghosts does he realise the error of his ways. Based on A Christmas Carol - Written for Sam (MissingMommy) - Charlie/Draco (with a little bit of WolfStar of course)


Written for Sam - MissingMommy for a private Secret Santa.

Charlie/Draco (with a bit of WolfStar of course)

 _Based on A Christmas Carol (technically mainly based on a Muppet's Christmas Carol because that's the one I know best lol)_

* * *

 **Holiday Humbug**

* * *

Draco left his father's will reading, Lucius' cane in his hand. There were a lot of possessions left to him but this is what reminded him of his father the most. The cane was Lucius' prized possession, one of his splurges when he wasn't too stingy to open his pouch and spend some coins.

It was the sound of the cane that made Draco think of his father. Lucius was so busy with work, Draco rarely saw him, but from his bedroom window, Draco would sometimes hear the sound of the cane hitting against the stones outside of the house as his father left or returned.

And if Draco was lucky, Lucius would have a couple of minutes for him in the evening before retiring to his study to work even more. But those were the days when Draco was very lucky.

In the last five years, Draco did get a chance to spend more time with his father. Lucius had decided that Draco, at seventeen, was old enough to take an active role in the business. When he returned home each evening, Draco would have to sit with him and Lucius would teach him how to make money.

And how to deal with those who owed it. Eviction from their homes mostly, which Draco considered fair. After all, these people should have their priorities in order. They should pay their rent before using the rest of the money on something so frivolous as Christmas.

Clutching his father's cane, he approached his father's office and pushed the door open. He had been here a handful of times in the past, mostly over the previous few months as his father's health began to fail, and he strode through to the small office leading off the main room, setting the cane down next to the desk.

He held back a shiver from the cold in the building and removed his cloak. He walked back through, his eyes darting around the employees as he approached the coat stand. The only man he had really interacted with was Weasley and the man was already standing from his seat to greet Draco.

"I'm sorry about your father," Arthur began, sincerity in his voice. Draco knew the man didn't like his father - well, he'd be pressed to find someone who _did_ like the cold man - but he could see that Arthur really was sincere in his words.

"Business as usual," Draco said, before Arthur could say anything more. It was one of his father's favourite things to say whenever Draco had approached him regarding holidays or his mother's death. Business came first over anything and everything.

Arthur's small smile faded and he nodded his head, moving slowly back to his seat and returning to work. Draco hung up his travelling cloak and moved back to his father's desk. Well, his desk now. He reached for the chair, pulling it back for the first time, before sinking down onto it.

The chair was hard, but Draco didn't react. Trust his father to not want to waste money on a comfortable chair. After all, Lucius was insistent that people worked better without the comfort of soft chairs. It kept them paying attention.

Draco had learned a lot from his father. Whatever his thoughts and feelings about the man, Lucius had run a very successful business. He had made a hefty fortune - one he was very careful not to spend unless absolutely necessary.

And as Draco had no intention of taking a wife, he wouldn't have to worry about the added expenses that came with that.

Draco began to open drawers, looking for his father's planner. The man had noted everything down in it. It didn't take long to find and Draco flicked through, finding the page from the day of his father's death. He knew he'd have some catching up to do and his eyes moved down each line, taking everything in.

"Cup of tea, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco looked up, seeing Arthur standing at the door. "Not right now," he replied instead. "Can you tell me if the eviction notices have been sent out? Father had them listed for three days ago."

"Ah," Arthur replied softly. "As it was so near Christmas, I wasn't sure what to do about those. I thought that you… you would like to be consulted on those."

Draco nodded, his eyes moving down to the book again. His father hadn't liked Arthur Weasley either, but the man worked harder than anyone else who had ever worked for Lucius. From what Draco knew, the business wouldn't run smoothly without Arthur overseeing everyone.

He knew Arthur had hoped that the eviction notices wouldn't be issued due to Christmas, but father had always insisted that if people could afford Christmas, they could afford to pay their mortgage.

"Have them ready for me by morning."

Arthur's lips set into a line and he watched Draco for a long moment, assessing him. Draco met his gaze until Arthur finally nodded. "One more thing, Mr. Malfoy. I was wondering if there was a chance we could take Christmas off."

"Christmas day?" Draco asked.

Arthur nodded his head and Draco frowned. "A whole day off," he muttered. "I'm certain my father didn't allow you to skip out on work, and neither will I."

"You really are your father's son," Arthur said, his voice hardening slightly though it was clear he was trying to remain respectful.

"My father was an excellent businessman," Draco replied. "He taught me everything I know."

"I don't doubt that." With that, Arthur turned and walked away, Draco's eyes following him until he settled back at his desk and pulled a pile of eviction notices over to him to deal with.

...oOo...

"I'll see you at eight," Draco said, walking back to the coat-stand and removing his warm coat. He slipped his arms into it and pulled it closed, his fingers quickly working on the buttons. His father's cane was collected from underneath and he glanced around.

"Goodnight, Mr. Malfoy," Arthur offered. The rest of the staff mumbled similar words and Draco nodded his head at them before walking out.

He walked down the two steps from the building and turned towards his home, only to collide with someone. The force of impact sent Draco falling back into the snow and anger quickly boiled up inside of him. "Watch where…" he looked up and trailed off. Standing over him with an apologetic expression, though a hint of a grin was playing at his lips, was the most handsome man Draco had ever seen in his life.

"Here, let me help you up." A hand was stretched out and Draco silently accepted it, noticing immediately that the hand was calloused and rough as opposed to his own smooth hands that he usually took pride in. Though the roughness seemed to suit the man.

"Usually guys don't fall for me so quickly." The man's eyes moved down his body and then met his. Draco noted the approval in his gaze. "Are you okay?"

Draco nodded. "I don't tend to fall for people," he replied, trying to make his tone frosty as he tended to do with presumptuous people. But somehow there was a quiver in his tone which caused the man to chuckle.

Draco was aware that his hand was still in the other man's hand. He made no effort to pull it away. He found that he couldn't bring himself to do it. He just wanted to feel that warm hand over his a little longer before the stranger left.

"Well, of all the men in London I could have knocked down, I'm glad it was you," the man continued, his tone taking on a flirtatious tone. Draco's eyes widened. Though he knew people were interested in him because he was a Malfoy and rich, this man appeared to not know who he was. Merely just interested in him and the idea of that completely threw him.

"I'm glad it was me too," he replied, wondering why he wasn't as smooth and suave as he usually was. The man's chuckle made him nervous as he wasn't sure if the man was laughing at him or not.

"Well, I better head off. Meeting my old man now. I… I really hope I bump into you again. Perhaps I can find a more graceful way of sweeping you off your feet, rather than leaving you laying in the snow with a wet coat."

"I… yes," Draco replied. He struggled to turn his attention away from the redhead. The man smiled knowingly before walking away and Draco forced himself to turn his attention back to his journey home. He had work to do, besides, it wasn't like he'd ever see the redhead again.

He forced himself not to look back.

...oOo...

"We meet again," came a husky voice inches from his ear. Draco almost jumped and spun around, his eyes falling on the man from the day before.

No, he hadn't imagined how broad his shoulders were or how blue his eyes. A hand came up to steady Draco and of course he hadn't imagined how this man's touch felt.

His breath caught and he took a moment to compose himself, cursing himself that he even needed that moment.

"I hadn't expected to see you again," Draco replied, aware that his heart had sped up.

"Well, after yesterday… let's just say I've been lingering on this road for a little while, hoping that you'd make an appearance. I wasn't sure where you came from yesterday."

"You were waiting for me?" Draco asked, surprised.

"Of course. I was disappointed yesterday that I didn't have much time to talk to you. It might sound forward, but when I saw you in the snow… well…" the man hesitated. "I knew I wanted to get to know you better. I had a feeling you were someone worth getting to know. Perhaps I could take you to dinner sometime?"

Draco considered the idea for a moment. After all, this was a handsome man and clearly the man felt as… as affected by their meeting as he had. He opened his mouth to agree but quickly frowned. He had sworn off love and relationships. They were just as stupid as Christmas.

Love at first sight was for fools and Draco certainly wasn't a fool.

"I'm sorry, I don't think—"

He cut off quickly as Arthur Weasley approached, looking between the pair curiously.

"Charlie?" he said, glancing at the redhead.

"Hey Pops, I was just talking to... " Charlie smiled and looked back at Draco.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco offered.

The smile slipped away from Charlie's face and a part of Draco ached that the mention of his name alone caused that. He tried to harden himself, telling himself he didn't care. This was just one of Arthur's sons after all. What did it matter?

"I'll wait for you at home, shall I?" Arthur asked, looking between the pair nervously.

Charlie nodded. "I'll catch you up," he said. Arthur quickly moved on and Charlie sighed, rubbing his hands together to warm them up.

"You're my father's boss."

"I am now," Draco replied carefully.

"And he's working tomorrow."

"He is," Draco confirmed.

Charlie nodded as though to himself. "Right. Well, Mr. Malfoy, it's nice to meet you." He held out his hand.

Draco stared at him. It had gone from an invite for a meal to a formal greeting and it made him uncomfortable. With everyone else, this is what he expected. But not from this man. Not from someone he… no. This was how it should be. He was above this man - this family. His father had only contempt for the Weasleys. Charlie was a Weasley and therefore not good enough for him.

The thought made him feel sick but Draco stood his ground as Charlie lowered his hand quickly, shoving it into his coat pocket as he studied Draco.

"Like I said, you seem like someone worth knowing," Charlie said. "But I had no interest in knowing Lucius Malfoy. If you're that much like him, maybe I was wrong." Charlie walked calmly past Draco as though dismissing him entirely.

Draco spun around, a retort already on his lips, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Also there was the fact that he was a Malfoy. Malfoys didn't shout down the street after anyone. Not even handsome blue-eyed strangers.

...oOo...

Draco had just settled into his own chair by the fire after eating his dinner. He would usually sit with a book to escape how silent the house was apart from the crackling of the flames, but this evening, the fire reminded him of Charlie Weasley.

He stared into it as it flickered, letting himself recount those few moments with the other man. The way Charlie had looked at him - Draco had never been looked at in that way before. Like someone truly wanted him. It was…

"Draco."

His eyes snapped open and he jumped up, spinning towards the familiar voice. "Father?" he gasped, his eyes falling on the man sitting in the other chair.

"Indeed." Lucius glanced him over, his gaze moving to the cane that rested against Draco's chair.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked. "Aren't you dead?" As the words left his lips, the flames rose, offering more light to the room. In that bit of light, Draco could see his father wasn't looking like himself. He was various shades of white, grey and black. "What are you? What kind of trickery is this?"

"I would expect some respect in my own home," Lucius snapped. "Dead or alive, this home was earned by me. I worked day and night to earn our fortune to allow you this luxury and you will do well to remember that."

"Yes, Father," Draco murmured, straightening up quickly. This was his father alright, but how?

"I did die, Draco, and I find it my place to visit you as someone else visited me a few years ago, warning me of my future if I did not change. I did not heed the warnings given to me, I sneered at the three visitors that arrived. I laughed at the lessons they tried to teach. What they told me came true and now…" he leant forward, reaching for his cane and bringing chains into the light as his fingers wrapped around it.

"I don't understand. Visitors? Warnings? How… how is any of this possible? What are those chains?"

"The chains symbolise my wicked deeds in life," Lucius explained. He stood up and Draco's eyes widened as he saw more chains appearing as his father approached the fire. The spectre stood facing the flames, his back to Draco, his hands behind his back.

It was a pose Draco was used to; one he never thought he'd see again. Though with each passing moment, his eyes fell on more and more heavy chains, weighing his father down.

"But you didn't do anything wicked," Draco pointed out. After all, his father wasn't the nicest, but Draco would never call him wicked.

"I did many things," Lucius replied. "Anything to put another coin in the family vault. I hurt people, I didn't care for the happiness of others. You, your mother… you both suffered from it. I stood in the way of your happiness with—"

"No," Draco said, shaking his head. "I understand now that it wasn't your fault. That you were right all along."

Lucius turned around and Draco could see the tiredness in his father's eyes. "Perhaps, but my methods were cruel. I knew at the time and I still treated you…" Lucius took a step towards Draco. "And just days ago I was proud that you were just like me. Now I've seen my fate, I can do one thing for you that's right. I can warn you about the future you'll encounter if you continue to follow in my footsteps."

Draco took a step backwards, but Lucius followed.

"You have time to redeem yourself, Draco. You haven't committed such vile acts as I have - there is still time for you to change - still time for you to be happy."

"I am happy."

"I said the same thing," Lucius replied. "Draco, if there's one lesson you'll take away from me, it'll be that nothing in the world is worth this kind of suffering. You'll have three visitors tonight. Don't laugh at them, don't sneer at them and certainly don't ignore them. They are your chance of changing."

"But, Father—"

"Expect the first ghost when the clock chimes one."

Draco stepped forward, but Lucius turned and strode into the shadows.

Draco followed only to find the room empty. There was no spectre anywhere. The only indication that it had really happened was that Lucius' cane was gone.

...oOo...

Draco lay silently in his bed as he listened to the clock chime. It was one a.m. and it was when the first 'visitor' was supposed to arrive.

Not that he believed anyone was coming of course. He had obviously fallen asleep by the fire. He had clearly misplaced his father's cane. There was no way he had seen a ghost of his father only a couple of hours before - his mind was playing tricks on him. Most likely something he had for dinner gave him the nightmare of his father in chains.

Draco shut his eyes again, curling under the heavy covers on his bed. His father had taught him not to waste money on things such as keeping the place warm so the fire wasn't lit for long periods of time therefore he made the most of the warmth the bedcovers had to offer him.

He felt himself sink back to sleep when he heard a noise coming from down the hall. Draco almost fell out of bed. His servant wasn't due until the next morning, so someone had broken in.

He grabbed a poker that lay next to the old dusty fireplace in his room, slipped his feet into warm slippers, and held the poker up as he left his room. He listened carefully, freezing when he realised he was hearing the sound of sobbing.

He inched towards the bathroom, listening carefully. Yes, someone had broken in and was sobbing in his bathroom. He used the poker to give the door a slight nudge, and then another, until he could slip in, poker at the ready to defend himself.

There, in the middle of the dark room, was a girl floating inches above the sink, sobbing loudly.

Draco stared at her for a long moment, unsure what to do. How _did_ one deal with a floating crying spectre? He lowered the poker, realising that it would be useless in this situation.

"Excuse… excuse me. Are you alright?" Draco found himself asking.

The girl paused in her crying and lifted her head, staring at him through thick glasses.

Draco tried again. "Surely things aren't that bad? Perhaps… perhaps take a deep breath and—"

"Take a deep breath?" she screeched. "How very tactless of you, telling me to take a breath when I'm _dead_!" She began sobbing again and Draco wondered if he could just close the door again and somehow get away.

"I'm sorry?" Draco tried. "But who are you?"

"What do you mean - who am I? Of course you don't know who I am, why would you. I'm just Myrtle - or as everyone likes to call me, Moaning Myrtle."

"Moaning Myrtle," Draco echoed, at a complete loss on how to proceed. "If… if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing in my bathroom?"

"I was sent here to help you," she said, sniffing and wiping at her eyes. "But you were in bed rather than waiting for me."

"So you came in here?"

Myrtle fixed him with a hurt look. "You're just the same as the rest of them. No-one ever sits up and waits for poor Myrtle. Who cares about Myrtle anyway?"

"Right. So… you're here to help me?" Draco asked, uncertainly.

She straightened up, looking displeased. "Unfortunately I've been assigned the role of Ghost of Christmas Past. I just wanted to be left alone in the bathroom where I died or haunting Olive—"

"Ghost of Christmas Past?"

She fixed him with a glare for interrupting her. "That's right. I'm going to take you back to the past so we can see why you've become such so miserable." A smile played on her lips. "Someone like you has no reason to not be happy," she said, her voice taking on a sweet tone so quickly it made Draco's head spin.

"I don't think—" he began, but cut off quickly when she suddenly appeared inches from his face. She grabbed his arm, making him shiver.

"Come on, let's get this over with."

...oOo...

When the cold feeling moved from his arm, he opened his eyes, only to find himself standing in the doorway of his living room.

"Well done," Draco drawled. "My living room. Lesson learned."

Myrtle smiled at him. "We're only just beginning," she said, gesturing to the corner of the room by one of the windows. Draco looked over, only to see a small boy.

"What's he doing in my house?" Draco demanded, walking over, ready to confront the small child. As he reached for him, his hand went straight through the child and he pulled his hand back quickly.

"These are memories of your past. You can't touch them or interact with them," Myrtle said. "Now sit down, sometimes these take a while."

Draco perched on the windowsill, his eyes fixed on the small boy who was kneeling on the floor, his arms on the windowsill and his chin resting on them as he stared out into the street.

"Mother! Father is back early for Christmas."

Draco's head spun around, only to see his mother entering the room. He stared in awe at her, having not seen her for years now, and watched the woman force a smile on her lips before approaching the memory Draco.

"Shall we go down and greet him?" she asked.

The boy nodded and rushed from the room. Draco followed the memory of his mother whose smile faded the moment her son wasn't looking at her.

He was so fixated on memorising what she looked like, he didn't catch up with his memory of himself until she did.

"That's enough, Draco. I have to go to my office to work."

"But… but it's Christmas!" the boy protested.

"Narcissa, please take Draco back upstairs," Lucius ordered. Narcissa nodded her head, taking the younger Draco's hand in hers and leading him away from the hall and towards the kitchen. Draco followed the pair, his eyes turning back to his father just before the man strode away in the other direction towards his study.

Upstairs, little Draco clung to his mother. "But it's Christmas."

"I know darling," Narcissa murmured. "But you know your father doesn't celebrate. Now, how about we have an extra piece of dessert?"

The young boy nodded, though he still looked down as his mother led him to the table.

"Myrtle!"

The ghost appeared quickly. "Onto the next one." She grasped his arm and he felt the cold sensation again. This time however, the Draco he saw in front of him was a couple of years older.

"He's only about seven," Myrtle explained.

"Seven?" Draco murmured, his eyes on the boy at the window. But this time, the boy didn't call for his mother. He ran down the stairs alone.

"This was a few months after Mother died," he muttered, following younger Draco, only to hear him being dismissed by his father. The small boy watched the man stride down the hall, before turning to the kitchen alone.

Draco remained in the hallway and the scene played over and over with the boy aging each time he appeared and Lucius dismissing him each and every time until one day Lucius told Draco to follow him because it was time for Draco to learn the family business.

"Okay, I understand what you're showing me. I've never had a real Christmas. Can I go back to bed now?" Draco complained.

"Ooohh and they think _I_ moan a lot," Myrtle said. "There's one more thing that turns you against Christmas and then you can go back to your brooding."

"I wasn't brooding."

"I'm an expert," Myrtle pointed out. "Now, are you ready?"

Draco shrugged. The sooner he saw whatever it was, the sooner she'd bring him home. "Sure."

...oOo...

The moment Draco saw _him_ , Draco paled. "No, Myrtle," he begged. "Don't show me this."

Myrtle stared at Draco and the man shaking hands. "I have to," she said eagerly, "it looks juicy! I want to find out what happens."

Draco turned to the scene once more where an eighteen year old version of himself was shaking hands with a handsome man with brown hair.

"Benjamin," Draco murmured softly. "Why are you showing me this? Why must you torture me?"

"Because I'm the ghost of Christmas Past. I'm showing you your past Christmases. Do not blame me if they aren't to your liking," Myrtle pointed out. "This one seems happy."

"Yes, this one does," Draco muttered, his eyes returning to the scene where Benjamin stood a little too close to Draco and his memory-self stared at the man, a smitten expression clear on his face for anyone to see.

Draco watched the scene. He listened to the lines that had charmed the naive man he had once been, he watched as Benjamin placed a soft kiss to his lips at the end of the night.

Then his father was walking through the door and Draco realised that it was a new memory. It was the following year. A day he remembered with clarity.

It was the only time his father had left work early.

"Draco, I forbid this relationship," Lucius said firmly. "I told you yesterday that you must end it and since you haven't, I'll do it for you."

"I love him," Draco replied, barely looking at his father. "I'll be with Benjamin with or without your blessing, Father."

"And without my money," Lucius stated coldly. "I will not allow you to take one single coin from this house - not a single item that was purchased with my hard-earned money. What I earned wasn't so you could go gallivanting off and spending it on the first person you think you love."

"I know I love him," Draco retorted, abandoning the case on the bed at his father's word. "Keep _your_ belongings, Father. I don't need them. I have love. I have something better than wealth."

The older Draco stood his ground, refusing to follow the memory. He knew what was coming and he didn't want to have to relive it. Once was hard enough and he wasn't sure that he had it in him a second time. But his reluctance to go and watch the memory was in vain, for the room shimmered around him and suddenly he was standing next to his younger self as that Draco rapped on the door of Benjamin's home.

"Don't make me see this," Draco whispered.

"I'm sorry," Myrtle said, sympathy in her voice. "I always get landed with showing the sad stuff - and people wonder why I moan and complain all of the time."

Draco couldn't blame her. He couldn't imagine life revolving around other people's misery. He only had to deal with his own. No wonder Myrtle had been crying when he had first met her in the bathroom.

The door opened and Benjamin stood there dressed in a fine suit. The man beamed at the younger Draco, in a way that made the older Draco sick to his stomach - he could see now that there was no love in that expression. If only he had seen it sooner. "Come in. Cook is just about to start dinner. Our first dinner together. It's going to be splendid." He glanced behind Draco. "Where are your things? I thought you were finally going to stay over?"

"Father," younger-Draco murmured, biting at his lip as he stepped out of the snow and into the warm house.. The real Draco felt the heat on his skin and though it had felt warm and comforting at the time, now it just felt like it was burning him. He longed to go back outside and not have to watch the scene any longer. "He forbid me to be with you. He said that everything I own was paid for by him so it's… it's all his. He said if I stay with you, I won't have a penny from him."

"So you're leaving me?" Benjamin took a step back and Draco longed to do the same but the wall was hard against his back and he couldn't recall even stepping into the house. He had no choice but to watch and listen and suffer again.

"Of course not." Memory-Draco moved forward into Benjamin's arms and they embraced. He leaned up, kissing his lover on the lips. "I chose you. What does money matter when I have love?"

Draco watched the arms that had been wrapped around his memory's waist, as they dropped to Benjamin's sides. "You… you what?" Benjamin asked.

"I said that I chose you," the younger Draco insisted. "It doesn't matter if father leaves me penniless. I have you. I love you. I'll get a job and… and we'll make this work because we have each oth—"

Benjamin stepped back. "You have nothing?" he asked, cutting Draco off.

"Nothing," Draco confirmed.

"Draco, this isn't… I'm not… I think you should go home." Benjamin ran a hand through his hair before folding his arms in front of him.

"Benjamin?"

"You have nothing, Draco. I can't be with you."

Draco turned away from his memory, not wanting to see the heartbreak in his eyes the moment he realised that Benjamin had only been with him for his fortune.

In the distance, the door slammed and Draco sank down onto a nearby chair, his head in his hands. He didn't care that it was suddenly cold again. He allowed the tears to fall at the memory as his heart broke all over again. This was why he couldn't give his heart to someone else - because he couldn't go through this sort of pain again. What if Charlie Weasley hurt him too?

He didn't move until the clock chimed two and he realised he was sitting on the edge of his bed. He wiped the tears away and waited for the next ghost.

All Myrtle had shown him was that Christmas was a time where he was alone; where love was foolish and stupid. He hadn't learned anything from her at all except that he could only count on himself.

...oOo...

"Come, dear boy. We haven't time to waste."

Draco looked up at the man who was standing on the other side of the room, looking around in curiosity. "Are you the second?"

"Why, yes I am!" The spectre looked pleased that Draco knew who he was. "You can call me Albus Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore. What an odd name."

"That was my name before I died. Some people prefer to have a name to address me by rather than thinking of me as the ghost of the Christmas Present. So, I've a lot to show you. Do you want to get started?"

"There's nothing you can teach me," Draco said, his eyes following the man's long beard for a moment before turning his attention to the robes the man was wearing. Though the spectre was in varying shades of white and grey, Draco guessed that the odd robes had once been a bright colour.

"Let's get this over with," Draco sighed, realising that the only way to get through this was to see everything.

The man grasped his arm and Draco felt the cold sensation that he was quickly becoming used to, even though it was unsettling at the same time. "What exactly do you do as the ghost of Christmas present?"

"I show you what Christmas means to those around you," Dumbledore said, gesturing to the door of a small house. "I want to show you that others have made similar choices as you with different outcomes. This is tomorrow morning. Christmas day."

With that, he disappeared through a wall and into a house. Draco reached out, touching the door. His hand went through so he followed Dumbledore.

He had the feeling that if he didn't, he'd just find himself in the house anyway. Stupid ghosts with their stupid powers forcing him to go places he didn't want to go.

...oOo...

Draco wasn't sure what to expect, but he found himself looking at a family that he didn't recognise at all. A man with black hair tied back in a ponytail was trying to get a man around Draco's own age up to dance, whilst another man was reading to a small boy. "Where are we?"

"I believe this is your cousin, Sirius Black," Dumbledore said, looking at the dark haired man for a moment before turning his attention to Draco. "Or the cousin of your mother."

"Sirius… wasn't he disowned?" Draco said, trying to remember the family tree. "Yes, I'm certain of it."

"He was. In fact, his story was a lot like yours, Draco. He was made to choose between his family and fortune, and the man he loved." He gestured to the scarred man who was reading a book. The pair were silent as they watched Sirius give up dancing, just to go and wrap his arms around his lover and place a gentle kiss to his jaw. "His lover had nothing, barely a penny to his name. They still don't have that much, yet raised their Godson as their own and once he was older, they had a son to raise. Look how happy they are."

"He chose love?" Draco asked, his eyes fixed on the two men. It was clear that they were devoted to each other. "How do they manage?"

"Remus is a tutor, I believe. He's in poor health but thankfully it's not life threatening. The job allows him to keep little Teddy with him whilst he works. Sirius works hard, knowing that there are times where he's the only one bringing in money to support the three of them, yet he does so without complaint because this was the choice he made - he chose Remus - he chose the man he loves. I think if you asked him, he'd tell you that he wouldn't change a single thing."

"He raised his godson?" Draco looked at the man with dark hair and glasses. "But that's not even their child. Why would they do that?"

"Yes, Harry. Harry's parents were killed and Sirius and Remus accepted him into their home without even a moment of hesitation."

"But you said they have very little?"

"They do have very little, but family will always come first in this home," Dumbledore stated. The pair moved as there was a knock at the door and Remus got up to open it.

"Minerva, welcome!"

"I recognise her," Draco murmured.

"She used to be a governess and tutor for the Black family. She was the one Sirius turned to when he was torn in his choice," Dumbledore explained. "She could have told him to stay with his family - she could have swayed his choice, but she risked her job by telling him to follow his heart. She lost her job but this household treat her as family too. She chose to do the right thing over what was best for herself."

Draco watched the two men interact for a long moment. Had Benjamin loved him, this could have been them. In a small house with little space to do anything. In love. Happy. Laughing. Holding hands and just being content. Somehow having a child together.

"You've made your point," he muttered, watching the group interact. He had nothing more to say and he just stared between them all until Harry and Teddy put their coats on and Minerva put hers on.

"I'll be back in an hour," Minerva said. "Come, Harry, Teddy, I'll walk with you."

The three left the house. "Come, let's follow Harry, shall we?" Dumbledore slipped out of the door as Harry walked out, holding Teddy's hand. Draco didn't follow. His eyes turned back to Sirius and Remus.

The door closed and Sirius pulled Remus to his feet. "One hour," he murmured softly. "You're all mine for one hour."

Remus smiled softly as Sirius pulled him up to dance. "There's no music."

"Like that's ever stopped us before," Sirius pointed out. He began to sing a song that Draco didn't recognise, pulling Remus closer at the same time as the pair danced. Draco quickly felt like he was intruding on a very private moment because the dancing just seemed like a way for the men to hold each other close and have a moment where they were the only people in the world. Draco remembered having those moments with Benjamin, but it paled in the sight of two men truly in love.

He backed up, searching for the door.

"Care to join me in bed, love?"

Sirius' head shot up. "You ask like there's ever a chance I'd turn you down."

Draco quickly walked out of the door, finding Dumbledore standing outside of the house, humming softly to himself. He really didn't want to see anything more and he wondered why he hadn't been quickly transported to whatever the next location was.

"We're a little behind so we'll go the fast way," Dumbledore said, his hand finding Draco's shoulder. Coldness seeped through his dressing gown before he found himself outside of a house, standing next to Harry and Teddy.

When the door opened to let Harry and Teddy in, Draco found himself staring at Charlie Weasley of all people. His breath caught at the sight of the man he had fallen for and he wondered how Harry knew Charlie. His eyes narrowed suspiciously when the pair hugged. After all, Harry was quite attractive. He wondered if Harry was interested in Charlie.

"Why are we here?" he asked, his eyes following Harry as the man walked inside.

Dumbledore walked through the door and Draco sighed as he followed, his eyes widening immediately at the sight of all the redheads in the place. His eyes quickly found Charlie again, who had a woman with wild hair curled up near him.

Draco felt jealousy creep up inside of him once more at the sight. Didn't Charlie just ask him to dinner only a few hours before? These spirits wanted him to accept love into his life, yet Charlie had already moved on! All they were doing was showing him that he was right in closing his heart.

Draco ignored everyone greeting Harry and Teddy as he examined the small house. He had little interest in the pair, focusing on the guests. Laughing with the redheads, was a girl with bushy hair, a small blonde who was examining a strange plant that Draco couldn't place and a boy with brown hair. The eldest son had his arms around a well-dressed blonde woman and their daughter was dancing around the room, following Teddy. The place was as small as the home Harry was living in, yet it appeared that there were seven Weasley children. Draco wondered how they all fit in and if they all lived there.

The eldest probably lived elsewhere with his wife and child, but that still left six Weasley children living there.

Events around them sped up and only seconds later, Harry and Teddy were leaving. The woman who had been sitting next to Charlie left with them, holding Teddy's hand in her own and Draco was relieved that she wasn't having Christmas dinner with the Weasley family. He glanced around, realising that the other visitors had already left.

He moved closer to the table as the family began to do things such as set the table, light candles and bring out bowls and plates of food from the kitchen.

Once everything was ready, they all took their seats and waited.

"Is Tonks not joining us?" Molly asked, glancing around and noticing the woman wasn't there anymore. "What about Neville? I thought his Gran was out of town?"

Charlie shook his head. "She headed over to visit Sirius and Remus for a few minutes, but she's spending Christmas with her boyfriend and her parents. We were just catching up. As for Neville… I believe Augusta came back this afternoon to make sure she'd be there for Christmas."

Draco felt the jealousy subside. The woman wasn't after Charlie at all and Harry had hugged everyone and spent more time with others instead of Charlie. There was no need for him to get himself worked up or jealous. After all, Charlie wasn't his. Charlie had probably already forgotten about him.

He pushed away the upset that thought caused and tried to focus on something else. He glanced around, his gaze falling on the food on the table.

"Is that all they have between them?" Draco sneered. "Some Christmas feast. I thought people ate well on Christmas, clearly I was wrong."

"It's all they can afford," Dumbledore pointed out. "The same with the jumpers. Molly does what she can in terms of gifts, but they can only make money stretch so far. This family may be poor, but as long as they are together… well, what's more important than family and love? Love is the strongest power there is."

"Where's Arthur?" Draco asked, noticing the absence of the head of the house and the one empty chair at the head of the table. Hopefully Dumbledore would stop talking about love if Draco drew his attention away from his speech. He had a feeling the man had way too much to say about it and he didn't believe in love.

Not anymore.

Though as he thought that, his mind turned to the way Sirius and Remus had held each other, had looked at each other. From his calculations, they would have been together for many years, yet the love clearly hadn't diminished at all between them. The Weasleys were another kind of love - one he had felt with his mother all those years ago - feeling loved by a family.

Though he really didn't want to agree with Dumbledore, he couldn't argue with the evidence presented to him. He had seen real love with his own eyes. He had experienced the love that the Weasleys shared with his mother many years ago.

"He's due to arrive home from work any minute," Dumbledore said. "They don't want to start without him."

Right on time, Arthur walked into the house, beaming around. Draco watched him carefully. He knew how hard Arthur worked, but none of that strain showed on his face as he looked at his family. Molly rushed over, hugging her husband and placing a warm kiss to his lips. "We've just served up," she said as she pulled away. "Come and sit down."

Arthur beamed at her as he pulled his coat off. "It smells good," he said, hanging his coat by the door and slipping off his shoes which were wet from the snow before approaching the table, his eyes moving over the spread. "Evening all," he said. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas," everyone replied eagerly as Arthur pulled his wife's chair out for her. Once she was sitting down, he took his own seat and reached for his glass. "To family," he said.

"To being together," their daughter added.

"To the Malfoys who—" Arthur began, but he was quickly cut off.

"What have the Malfoys ever done for us?" Draco narrowed his eyes at the youngest son who had spoken. "With the latest being as bad as his father. You had to work today, Dad. It's Christmas and he had you working."

"Now, Ron, like you said, it's Christmas," Arthur said mildly. "And without Mr. Malfoy, this feast wouldn't be possible."

"Actually, if you were working elsewhere, it would still be possible," another son said, pushing his glasses up. "Father, why do you stay there knowing that he's just like his father?"

"Because Draco doesn't know the business as well as he needs. Whether he knows it or not, he needs help running that place," Arthur said. "I'm not going to leave him struggling."

"But he does nothing for you. He's just like his father," the daughter added. "You're being too nice!"

"Ginny, perhaps his father has influenced him, but I don't think he's as like his father as he leads us to believe." Draco's head spun around to Charlie who was defending him. "Imagine what it's like growing up with Lucius Malfoy as your father. Perhaps Draco doesn't know how to be himself?"

"That's no excuse!"

"And there is no excuse for us to sit here and talk like this about someone who has just lost the last member of his family," Molly replied sternly. "We have no idea what Draco is going through and Christmas is a time of forgiveness so we will forgive him for the upset he's caused today because we're together now and that's what matters." She lifted her glass. "To Draco Malfoy, I hope he is having a wonderful Christmas with someone he loves."

Charlie's smile slipped from his face and he lowered his glass.

"Why are they sticking up for me?" Draco asked. "Arthur gets such a low wage from my father. I've seen the paperwork. They have seven children and my father paid him barely enough to support two. Father would have known how big this family was - he liked to know everything!"

"His eldest sons work too," Dumbledore explained. "Before that, they made do. They always found a way. Love always finds a way."

Draco watched the family as they began to serve up the delicious looking food, though there was very little. He listened to the laughter and the look of joy in their faces. He watched as Charlie sat there deep in thought, only to be nudged by one of the younger brothers before he joined in.

"They would never understand what it's like to be alone," he muttered.

"Just as you don't understand what it's like to be a part of something like this," Dumbledore replied. "Yet you could make the choice to be a part of a family. There are many that would welcome you, take your pick."

"Like who?"

"Your cousin. The Weasleys. The Tonks'."

Draco snorted but didn't comment. He kept his eyes on Charlie until the last moment where things faded and he found himself back in his bedroom one more.

Not that he would voice it aloud, but Dumbledore was right. He would love to be a part of a family like this or Sirius' family. He had barely spent time in either house but they both left him with a longing - and he couldn't imagine the Tonks' home being any different.

...oOo...

The third ghost was already waiting for him, an impatient look on his face as Draco returned home with Dumbledore.

"You have returned, finally."

"Ah, Severus. You know how it can be. So much happening and so little time," Dumbledore pointed out. "Do we have to have this conversation again?"

"Always," Severus drawled. "Shall we?"

Without waiting for a reply from Draco, his fingers closed over Draco's arm and Draco felt the coldness before finding himself in the living room once more, looking at a small boy by the window. Dumbledore was gone now and Draco was relieved. The new spectre didn't look the sort to sprout on about love at every given moment. It would be a nice change.

Though he was confused as to why Severus had brought him to view the same scene as Myrtle.

"You're not the ghost of Christmas Past too, are you?" he checked.

"No," came the short reply.

Before Draco could approach the child, the boy had risen and rushed towards the stairs, only for Draco to follow. His eyes fell on the man coming in the door and turning straight towards the study. "Father, it's Christmas! Are you here for dinner?" came the small voice.

"Not today, Scorpius," came the reply. "Work comes first, you know that. It's about time you learned that Christmas is a waste of time. It's an excuse for people to spend money on frivolities. It's better you learn that now."

"Yes, Father." The boy's voice became a whisper and the eager expression faded from his face.

Draco's mouth dropped open as the man turned. He had expected to see his father standing there.

It wasn't his father at all. He was staring at himself. But at the same time, this man didn't look like him. The man wore the same expression he had seen on Lucius' face many times. The cold, distant look. Unkind. Uncaring. Draco had wanted to be more like Lucius, but the scene scared him.

The older version walked down the hall and the door of what was once Lucius' study banged shut behind him. The small boy watched in despair before slowly going back upstairs, tears on his face.

"No," Draco whispered. "I'll never be like him."

"The apple never falls far from the tree," Severus pointed out. "Boys are often as arrogant as their fathers. You grew up trying to be like him. You become him. I can continue further - I can show you your son and his son and his son. You all take the same path unless one of you chooses to change it. Your father didn't believe me that he would be like his own father. Such arrogance. Now, come."

Draco didn't move, still staring after the small boy. His son. He would have a son. He would… "No," he snapped. "I would _never_ do that to my son."

"Your father said the same words." Fingers closed around Draco's arm and he found himself in a graveyard.

"What's this? Who died?"

"Your funeral, obviously" Severus said impatiently. "Why on earth would I take you to someone else's?"

Draco didn't reply. Instead he looked around at the handful of people standing there. "Is this my family?" he asked.

"That is your son over there," Severus stated, pointing to a young man who was around sixteen years old. Draco could see the resemblance, yet the boy's mouth was set in a hard line and Draco could already see the damage that had been caused to Scorpius.

"How did I…"

"I can't tell you. All I can say is that if you don't work so hard, you'd have many more years than you do in this vision."

"But—"

"I will not repeat myself," Severus stated. "Most of these people are here because your son is young. Three of these men have daughters they hope to marry to him, but he'll never meet his true love if this is the case. Your son is smart and will realise this, allowing it to turn him against the concept of loving families. He will become you just as you are becoming your father."

Draco turned to walk away, but froze at the sight of a man with red hair, though there were some grey hairs mixed in. "Why is he here?"

"Because the Weasleys believe in love over everything else. He fell in love with you after only a moment. Some people don't throw that all away like you chose to do."

Draco watched Charlie for a long time until Severus' hand landed on his shoulder.

"There are six people at this funeral, Draco. Three people you did business with, looking to marry their daughters to your son to get their hands on your fortune, your son himself, Charlie Weasley and your cousin, Sirius."

Draco turned, his eyes falling on the dark-haired man who he hadn't noticed before. His hair was turning salt and pepper, making him look distinguished now. "Why?"

"Because whether you spoke or not, you're family. He reaches out to Scorpius, but the child is wary of family you never spoke to." The pair watched as Sirius approached Scorpius and said a few words before Scorpius walked away.

"If he had accepted your cousin's offer of a family, Scorpius would have seen how family and Christmas and love should be."

Draco looked between his son, his cousin and the man he had fallen in love with in that brief moment. He looked at the gravestone. What use was money when he had nothing else to show? A son whose life he would destroy just from being like his father. A man who loved him after so many years and a cousin who was there for him even when Draco had never spoken to him.

Charlie sank down at another grave a distance away.

"Who is that?" Draco demanded, his eyes on the gravestone. It looked old and he had a bad feeling about who could be buried there.

Severus followed Charlie's gaze. "His younger brother. In a few years, he'll be visiting the shops and decide to meet his father from work rather than returning straight home. By doing so, he'll be involved in an accident. Had Arthur not been working on that Christmas Day, that death may have been avoided.

Draco shivered. "Which one?" he asked.

"Fred," Severus offered. "One of the twins. I suspect Albus didn't think to show you this."

"He didn't."

"Ah. Albus always tends to focus on the happier events," Severus said. "But yes, your unkind treatment of Arthur Weasley indirectly leads to the death of his son."

Draco pictured the Weasleys sitting around the table having their dinner. The idea that even one person there was missing made him feel sick. He didn't want any of them to feel that sort of loss. That family didn't deserve it. Especially on a day that clearly meant so much to them.

"These events… are they set in stone?" Draco asked.

He looked around him as the clock began to chime, but Severus was nowhere to be found.

"Severus?"

The chiming continued and Draco rushed back towards his grave, looking between tombstones, searching.

On the last chime, Severus was there, in front of him. "I can change," Draco promised, looking back as the three people that were there for him and not his fortune walked away. Charlie leaving his brother's grave and his family leaving his own. He wanted what Charlie had - a family. He wanted his future children to grow up in a loving home. He wanted to make amends with his cousin. He wanted the Weasleys to be alive and well. "Let me change it!"

He grasped Severus' black cloak, only to find his hands on his bedroom curtains.

...oOo...

Draco paced his living room after someone outside confirmed it was Christmas morning. He had been scared upon waking, thinking that he had somehow missed the day, though the spirits had all worked in one night.

The clock told him it was only six a.m., which meant he had two hours before his workers arrived in the office. Two hours to get there and put a sign up to send them all home again.

Draco quickly got dressed and set out for work, arriving before anyone else. As he walked, he thought about the lessons he had learned. He was going to give love a chance, that's if Charlie would still give him a chance. He was going to put love and family and friendship before money. He knew now that there were things that mattered more than how much gold he had.

He quickly sat at his desk and pulled out some paper, deciding that he would start with Arthur Weasley, the man who had been practically running the family business since his father had fallen ill months ago. Father had always said that without Arthur, the business wouldn't run so well, yet Arthur Weasley earnt so little.

Draco knew what he had to do. He had to make things up to Arthur Weasley. He had to give Arthur and the rest of the staff days off. He had to give them raises in their salaries. He needed to make amends with his cousin and finally have a family.

He was terrified, yet he put a sign up stating that the office was closed for the day and for staff to take the day off, before heading out once more trying not to consider what would happen if his cousin rejected him.

As he walked past the shops, he found his way into several, buying small gifts and food. The idea of spending money on others would have him feeling sick in the past, yet now he was delighted at the idea of bringing joy to others. At the very least, he could ensure that the Weasley family had a proper Christmas dinner - one that would fill up each of them rather than the meagre feast he knew would be waiting.

Laden down with gifts and food, he made his way down the street to Sirius Black's home. He nervously rapped at the door and Sirius' lover opened it, regarding him curiously.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"I'm… my name is Draco Malfoy. I'm looking for Sirius Black, the cousin of my mother."

"I'm Remus. Would you like to come in?"

Draco shook his head. "I have gifts to deliver," he replied.

"Ah. I'll go and get him." Remus moved away from the door, leaving it ajar. Draco heard him call Sirius' name and moments later Sirius pulled the door open, his eyes widening at the sight of Draco.

"I know we've never met," Draco began nervously. "But I'm here to extend the olive branch. I suspect you're one of the few members of my family left and… I'd really like to get to know you."

Sirius turned around and Draco could hear a murmur of voices from behind the door.

"Why?" Sirius asked, turning back to Draco. There was no malice, just simple curiosity in his tone.

"Because I became aware recently that we're very alike, yet our lives took different turns," Draco explained.

"How so?" Sirius queried.

"When I was told to choose between family and money, and love, I chose love too. Unfortunately the man I loved was only with me for my money so he didn't want me. I found out after making my choice and going to him, only for him to tell me he didn't want me because I had nothing. It broke my heart and I feel like it hardened me to a lot of things. I'm here because I know that you chose love and that you've never regretted it for a single moment. I'm scared because I'm turning into my father and I've been blinded to things like family and love, causing me to possibly lose someone I could love in the process. I want to change but I… I'm uncertain how. I don't want to become him."

Sirius' expression softened as he listened to Draco.

"Well, welcome to the family," he replied. "Remus said you're not stopping. Perhaps you can come for dinner tomorrow?"

"I'd like that," Draco insisted, unable to hold back his smile. "What time?"

"Any time you like. Our door is open for you," Sirius insisted. "I knew your father, Draco, and the fact that you want to change is already much more than he ever tried to do. I did choose love and there has never been a single moment where I regretted it. We've had tough times here, but every second has been worth it. So my advice is to not close your heart to everyone - instead you should open it if you feel like this new love is worthy of it."

"I only met him a couple of days ago but… I just looked into his eyes and knew."

"That's the best way," Sirius said with a grin. "It's how me and Moony met. Just our eyes meeting for a second and I just knew he was my life. It took me weeks to find him again because I knew nothing at all about him, but I roamed the streets just searching, desperate to know even a single thing about him. Even to just find out his name."

Draco considered the fact that as Harry knew the Wesleys, Sirius would probably know them too. He decided to put his trust in this man who he felt would be the closest to understanding him that anyone could get.

"I'm scared," he admitted, struggling to voice the words. "I've fallen for someone who is not much more than a stranger. I've spent the night realising how wrong I've been since my heart was broken. I'm scared that Charlie Weasley could hurt me too."

"Charlie Weasley?" Sirius echoed. When Draco nodded, Sirius chuckled. "I can't see a Weasley hurting anyone. They don't care about money or status. If Charlie feels the same way for you, it's because he's seen past everything else. I strongly advise you taking a chance on Charlie because he's a good man. I can't see Charlie ever leading anyone on. If you looked into each other's eyes and felt something, follow that until the end, Draco."

Draco felt more at ease after hearing the words. He had seen for himself the scene in the graveyard, but had wondered if Charlie's visit had just accidently coincided with him visiting his brother. Though he didn't know Sirius, he would trust him. After all, that's what family did - they trusted each other and helped each other.

Draco quickly said goodbye, handing over a bag of gifts in the process. Sirius thanked him before closing the door. Draco grabbed the rest of his purchases and headed down the road to the Weasley house.

He knocked on the door, and seconds later, Arthur opened it, his eyes widening at the sight of Draco standing at his door..

"Mr. Malfoy. Can I help you?" Arthur asked.

"I… I see you got the note I left," Draco said awkwardly as Mrs. Weasley came to stand next to her husband.

"I did. Thank you for the day off," Mr. Weasley replied, offering Draco a smile.

"It… you shouldn't be thanking me. I was out of line insisting you come and work today." He bit his lip hard. "I just came to wish you a merry Christmas and to say… well... I… I can't run that business by myself, Mr. Weasley. I'm worried that I may make the same choices as my father and I have no intention of becoming him, though I fear I already have been. I trust your judgement when it comes to the company and would like to offer you the position of partner. Father often talked about how much you did there and… I feel like it's about time you were rewarded for everything you've done and given a position more fitting for what you've achieved at the firm."

Arthur's mouth dropped open in shock. "You want me to be a partner?"

"If you choose not to be, I can offer you a raise and a bonus of course," Draco insisted.

"What brought this on?" Molly asked, smiling kindly at Draco.

Draco turned his attention to her. "I didn't realise until last night, or perhaps the early hours of this morning how much I was like my father. I realised that if I continued down that route, I'd become him and if I had a son of my own… well, someone had to break the chain. I decided this morning that… that there are more important things than money and work." He handed over the food purchases and gifts to Molly and Arthur. "Merry Christmas. Take tomorrow off too."

With that, he turned and began to walk away from the house. After all, he had a lot he needed to change. Perhaps he would spend the day making a list of those that he could help? Charities that were in need? He didn't know where to start so a list would be helpful.

Maybe next year he'd have people to share Christmas with.

"Wait, what are you doing for Christmas?" came a voice. Draco turned to see Charlie squeeze out between his parents and step out into the snow without shoes. Draco frowned as he looked down at the socks Charlie had been wearing which were quickly becoming soaked in the snow, before glancing over the pyjamas Charlie was still wearing.

"I don't celebrate Christmas," Draco replied, bringing his gaze up and meeting Charlie's blue eyes.

"Sure you do. Everyone does!" Charlie insisted softly.

"Not me. I… I think maybe I sort of did when I was little, when my mother was around, though it's hard to remember. But we didn't exchange gifts or… I don't celebrate Christmas."

There was a long silence and Draco turned to leave again. He only made it a few steps before a hand grabbed his arm, spinning him around.

"Today you celebrate with us," Charlie insisted softly, his eyes fixed on Draco's. "We're going to show you how Christmas should be! If you don't want to celebrate it after this, fine. But give yourself a chance to have a real Christmas before making your mind up. Plus, there's no way I'm letting you leave here alone. So it's either come inside or i'm following you home so you're not alone."

"Arthur, I've never seen a turkey this big!" Molly exclaimed as Charlie's hand found Draco's and he began to pull him back towards the house.

"Are you joining us, Mr. Malfoy?" Molly asked.

"Draco," Draco murmured softly. "I don't think your son will let me leave."

Arthur smiled at him. "Well, there is always space at our table," he insisted, moving aside to let them pass by. His gaze lingered on where Charlie was holding tightly to Draco's hand, before moving to Draco's face where he was watching Charlie with a mixture of love and nervousness.

"You said that Draco and Charlie were talking in the street yesterday before Charlie arrived home upset," Molly murmured, her own gaze following the pair. "Perhaps there was more to it than you thought."

"But they didn't even know each other's names," Arthur said, frowning slightly in confusion.

"Dear, love can happen in the strangest of places and love doesn't wait on names," Molly pointed out. "You've heard Sirius' story more times than we've heard the story of Christmas. I think love will do Draco good."

"We've already seen the change in him," Arthur agreed. "But partner?"

"You deserve it," Molly insisted softly. "Come, let's get this food inside. We'll be eating like royalty today."

Molly and Arthur headed to the kitchen with the food as Charlie brought Draco through to the living room to meet everyone.

There were a few disapproving looks which Draco had expected, but Fred and George grinned at him in a way that scared him slightly and Bill came to shake his hand. Percy managed a small nod in his direction before returning to his book. Fleur smiled pleasantly and Victoire stared at him shyly from behind her mother's skirts. It was only the youngest two that appeared to be unhappy, though they didn't voice this. Draco assumed it had something to do with the warning looks that Charlie was shooting their way.

"Maybe I should go," Draco began, as Charlie pulled him into the hallway again, giving him a chance to relax and breathe after meeting so many new people.

"Nonsense," Charlie said, moving Draco slightly to the left and nudging him a step back. "I knew there was something amazing about you. I knew you weren't like him. What changed?" His gaze darted up before he moved Draco a little more to the left.

"I had a dream last night," Draco explained. "It sounds crazy, but it felt more like a vision - though that can't be possible. In my dream, three ghosts came to me and made me realise why I hated Christmas, what was actually special about Christmas and how my life would turn out if I continued on this path. I learnt some important lessons last night and those led me to your door."

"What made you hate Christmas?" Charlie asked, glancing up for a brief moment. "Not celebrating?"

"I suppose that's the main reason. I used to spend Christmas waiting on my father to return from work, though he didn't celebrate either. But there was something else - something bigger that happened that destroyed Christmas for me entirely. I fell in love. On Christmas Day when I was nineteen, I was told by my father that I needed to choose. I could leave with nothing but that meant I got to be with Benjamin."

"You chose your family and wealth?" Charlie guessed, reaching up to push a strand of Draco's hair behind his ear.

"Worse," Draco replied, slightly hurt that Charlie had jumped to that conclusion so easily. He reminded himself that Charlie didn't know the younger Draco and only knew the version of him that was like Lucius. He knew he had to work hard to show Charlie he was different than his father. "I chose the man I was in love with. I walked out of my father's house without anything but the clothes I was wearing. I left everything I owned behind because love was all that mattered, right?"

Charlie nodded, a smile pulling at his lips. Draco wondered what the smile was for. Was it because Draco was confirming that he did believe in love after all, that money didn't matter so much? That he wasn't the man that Charlie was fearing he would become.

Uncertain now, Draco decided to continue his story before he could lose his nerve. "But that's where it all went wrong. When Benjamin found out I… I had nothing, that I had given up everything for him, he didn't want me anymore. I realised that he was only after our fortune and didn't truly love me. It was to be our first Christmas together - the celebration of a year of knowing each other, of being together. Instead he told me to go back to my father. I didn't allow myself to feel anything for anyone else since… and I was doing a good job of it until a couple of days ago."

Charlie's smile had faded through the story and he reached out for Draco's hand. "Some people don't realise that money doesn't matter as much as love," he said. "I hope you realise that money has never mattered to me, Draco. I fell for you before even knowing your name. You could have nothing and I'd still want you."

Draco nodded. "I believe you," he said. "There was a moment as he considered his next words, but decided to return to his story. "After I realised that Benjamin didn't love me, I threw myself into my studies and work and the only person I had was my father. He wasn't perfect, but I couldn't picture my father with a broken heart - he seemed so strong that I began to try to be like him so I wouldn't ever get hurt again and that's where I went wrong. The dream or vision or whatever it was set me straight. It showed me that you're worth risking my heart for. That I should meet Sirius Black, my mother's disowned cousin because he's family and he was once faced with that same choice - and that family matters; That I should change before I became my father and before I had a son who ended up like me."

"I'm glad I'm worth the risk," Charlie muttered softly. "You're worth it too, you know."

"When I woke up this morning, I was still scared of having my heart broken."

"And you're scared now?" Charlie checked.

Draco nodded. "Though my cousin, Sirius Black… it appears he knows you and has insisted that you are a good man. I trust his word and my heart tells me that I should open it to you. It's only my past experiences that are causing me to doubt everything but from what I've seen with Sirius and his partner, and you and your family… that love is real. I just need to allow it into my life.

"I would never hurt you," Charlie insisted softly. His gaze darted up and this time Draco followed his gaze.

"What's that?" Draco asked, confused as to why the plant was hanging over their heads. It was the same one the girl had been examining when Albus had brought him to the house. Perhaps Charlie knew what it was.

"Mistletoe," Charlie murmured. "It's a tradition that two people underneath it should kiss. A wonderful Christmas tradition. Though if you ask Luna, she'll be more concerned by the Nargles inside of it."

"A Christmas tradition?" Draco repeated, looking back up at it. "Whatever are Nargles?"

"We find it best not to ask," Charlie chuckled. "But you wanted to know about Christmas Traditions… I've decided that today you will get to see the best that Christmas can offer. Playing games, spending time with friends and families, telling stories and singing songs. Hot drinks and sitting by the fire. Telling jokes and just being silly and fun and enjoying being together. I think my favourite one this year is catching the one you desire underneath the mistletoe as many times as you can, so you can get away with a kiss."

"Or you could just kiss me without the mistletoe," Draco pointed out hopefully.

Charlie grinned widely, shifting closer to Draco. "I could, but this way is more fun." His fingers moved to Draco's cheek, trailing down his skin and causing him to shiver. "May I?"

"Of course," Draco whispered, his eyes closing as Charlie's lips found his and strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer. Draco brought his arms up, winding them around Charlie's neck.

A kiss had never felt like this before. None had ever caused his mind to go blank or his heart to race so hard. He had never felt so much love in a kiss before.

There were a couple of whistles behind them but Draco ignored everyone who was watching because for the first time in so long, things felt right. He felt like he belonged in that house, in Charlie's arms.

He had stopped himself from turning into Lucius just in time. Now he could be Draco again - he could find out who he really was. He could allow himself to fall deeply in love with Charlie Weasley, become a part of two families and get to know his cousin. He could change for the better. He _had_ already changed for the better.

He could finally be happy.

* * *

12,500 words exactly!

Review Please

Thanks to my lovelies who looked over my fic/helped! :D


End file.
